


it's not a date (i'm pretty sure)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pack Feels, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда можно попробовать перехитрить волка внутри себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not a date (i'm pretty sure)

– Где Стайлз? – Эллисон беспокойно крутится на одном месте.

– Наверняка его драндулет наконец-то заглох, – Джексон разглядывает себя в стеклах припаркованных машин.

– Скотт, – Дерек хмуро сдвигает брови. – звони ему.

– Звоню-звоню, – Скотт достает телефон и нажимает тройку на быстром наборе. Стайлз не берет трубку.

Лидия дует губы недовольно и молчит. 

– Мы же договаривались не опаздывать.

– Это Стайлз, Скотт, чего ты еще хотел? – кривится Джексон.

– Чтобы ты замолк, возможно? – вступает Лидия.

– Воу-воу, давайте без ссор? – Эллисон сильнее сжимает ладонь Скотта и отвлекает его внимание на себя.

– У него есть еще десять минут, – к удивлению присутствующих Дерек не теряет самообладания.

Ведь каждый знает, что именно Стайлз может вывести его из себя за предельно короткое время.

– Я уже начинаю замерзать.

– Скотт, обними свою девушку.

– Да, Скотт, слушайся старших.

– Господи, Лидия, кто поджег запал у твоего тампона?

– Ты, Джексон, совсем ох...

– Стоп.

Дерек рычит. Тихо, так, что окружающие не слышат, но оборотни сразу становятся спокойнее. Джексон лишь дышит шумно и смотрит себе под ноги; Эллисон начинает что-то усиленно искать в телефоне; Скотт, не заслуживший выговоров, продолжает обнимать Эллисон.

Стайлз выбирает именно этот момент для появления. Он подбегает к Скотту, хлопает того по плечу и довольно выдыхает сорванным голосом:

– Я ваши постные мины увидел еще квартал назад, в чем дело?

– В тебе, – хором отвечают Джексон и Лидия.

– Все в порядке, Стайлз, – Эллисон ежится. – Мы волновались.

– Ого, все? Даже папочка?

– Особенно сильно волновался за мамочку, – говорит Джексон и получает тычок под ребра от Дерека.

– Вы наговорились?

Эллисон утягивает Скотта за собой в кинотеатр. За ними идут Джесон и Лидия едва ли не фыркая от раздражения.

– Ты попкорн ешь?

Дерек понимает, что ему нужно зайти в кинотеатр, но не может. Он уверен – его место будет рядом с местом Стайлза. И значит, что полтора часа Дерек будет вдыхать этот невыносимый, невозможный запах Стайлза. 

– Нет, но ты будешь.

Всегда можно попробовать перехитрить волка внутри себя. Дерек достает бумажник и подталкивает Стайлза к вертящимся дверям. Надежда умирает последней.

И Дереку хочется верить, что его надежда скончается без сильных мучений.


End file.
